videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maze
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Chaos) |developer = Treasure Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Puzzle |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Maze & Mill Match is a puzzle game featuring characters from the anime "Maze the Megaburst Space" developed by Treasure and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Revolution, Bandai Chaos and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is a hack of the 1994 NES and Super NES game Wario's Woods. But now everytime after the bar raises, the background changes to night. And the 2nd player in 2P mode is Ranchiki. Maze & Mill Match is a falling block game where the objective is to clear the playing field of monsters by using explosive magic potions, arranging them into rows of matching colors. Unlike other puzzle games such as Tetris, where the player directly manipulates the game pieces, the player controls Mill Varna, who moves around the playing field and arranges them after they have fallen. Gameplay The objective of the game is to clear the playing field of monsters of varying colors by using explosive magic potions of matching color, which are dropped into the field from the top of the screen. In order to do so, the monsters and potions must be rearranged by the player such that three or more objects of the same color are placed adjacent to one another in horizontal, vertical, or diagonal rows, with at least one object being a potion (such rows are called a "match"). For example, a match may consist of two red monsters and one red potion, but may also consist of two red potions and one red monster. When the play field is cleared of all the monsters, the player progresses to the next round, where the initial number of monsters increases. There are different monster types that can only be destroyed in specific ways, such as requiring two matches in quick succession or being placed into a diagonal match. Unlike other action puzzle games such as Tetris or Puzzle League where the player directly manipulates the game pieces, either as they fall or via a cursor, the player directly controls the character Mill Varna, who moves around inside the playing field atop the fallen objects. Mill can pick up individual objects or lift entire stacks and place them elsewhere in the playing field, but is unable to manipulate objects she cannot immediately reach. However, Mill can perform a variety of additional tricks, such as kicking objects across the play field and scurrying up the sides of stacks to retrieve specific objects. If the player cannot clear the playing field of its objects quickly enough, the play field will eventually fill to the brim and trap Mill, resulting in a Game Over. During play there is a timer called the "Time Gauge," which switches between Potion Time and Enemy Time each time it expires, causing the game rules to change. During Potion Time, Female Maze drops potions into the playing field. During Enemy Time, the daylight background changes to night and Male Maze drops monsters into the playing field and lowers the ceiling, shrinking the available space and making it both harder to arrange objects and easier for the playing field to quickly fill up. 'Techniques and Bonuses' The player is awarded special advantages for performing various techniques. A chain reaction, which occurs when one match triggers another match, extends Potion Time and shortens Enemy Time. If the player clears a row that contains five or more objects, a Wand appears, which when used in a match, automatically removes all monsters that match its color from the playing field. Upon completion of a level, the player is awarded a certain number of Female Maze's head shaped coins that decreases each time the Time Gauge expires, for which a continue is awarded each time the player accumulates 30 coins in the Bandai Chaos version, and 50 for the Bandai Revolution and PocketTurbo Plus versions. 'Additional Modes' In addition to the main single-player mode, Maze & Mill Match offers two play modes: a time attack mode, where single-players complete a number of levels as fast as possible; and a competitive two-player versus mode, where each player races to clear all the monsters from his or her playing field before the other one does. The players can spawn monsters in their opponent's screen via the techniques mentioned above. The Bandai Revolution version gives players the option to play this multiplayer mode against computer-controlled players of increasing difficulty, while the Bandai Chaos version supplies unique boss battles, which are fought in a special variation of its main single-player mode. Box Art Maze and Mill Match Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version Maze and Mill Match Box Art 2.png|Bandai Chaos version Maze and Mill Match Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games